Alice
Alice was the leader of the Farm Girls. She is the older sister of Ellie and has a protective role towards her. After Ellie was cured from the virus due to the efforts of the Mall Rats, both Alice and Ellie joined the tribe. Alice remained a very loyal member of the Mall Rats. When The Chosen took over the city and forced her into slavery, Alice refused to join them to be freed from torture. After The Chosen's defeat she started a relationship with Ned, who was later murdered by The Guardian. When the Technos invaded the city, Alice was one of the handful of Mall Rats to be captured and shipped off by plane. She was the captive of an unknown tribe on an island alongside KC and The Guardian. History Alice was first seen in Season 1, where Lex and a few other Mallrats were trading food for the wedding of Zandra and Lex. She was portrayed as a tough character, and had an interest in Lex. She wasn't seen again until season 2, where she came to the Mall after receiving fake antidote for her sister, Ellie. After that was over, she became a Mallrat. And also Tai-San's bodyguard. Once it was established that the antidote wasn't needed any more, Alice became Lex's depute at the market trading place. At around this time, she started developing feelings for Lex, but he did not see it this way, as he was busy wooing Tai-San. Eventually, Alice discovered their relationship and decided to run away with Ebony. However, she changed her mind and returned, only to fall into the hands of The Chosen. Alice didn't stand for anything the Chosen threw at her, and often it looked like she could have been taken away. She was furious at the laziness of the newly come Ned, but soon found love with him. He died only a while after they were together, and that left Alice heartbroken. At the beginning of Season 4, Alice is captured by the Technos and isn't seen again until late season 5. She is caged on an island with KC and The Guardian. Alice is informed by KC that he had been with Bray in one of the camps before the latter was shipped off to another location. In The Tribe: A New Dawn, images were shown of Ryan, Patsy, Paul, Alice, KC and Danni to Tai-San. Possibly hinting that they are captives of The Collective. Trivia *Alice was brought into Series 2 as a main cast member because she was popular with fans. Alice was the top pick when it was asked who the fans' favourite Series 1 guest character was. *Alice was written out of the show in Series 4 because actress Vanessa Stacey wanted to try new things and challenge herself while she was in her early 20s. Vanessa flew to Europe during Series 4 and landed back in New Zealand for a holiday at the close of Series 5, which is why she appeared in the last few episodes. Vanessa had also stated she never intended to return to The Tribe, meaning that the rumours of Alice returning in the cancelled Series 6 are untrue. 1 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Members of the Farmgirls Category:Members of the Mallrats